


A Drabbling Day in the Woods (The 100 Drabbel Challenge)

by Alku04



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Mild Agnst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alku04/pseuds/Alku04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "The Hobbit; The Battle of Five Armies" </p><p>A story where each chapter is inspired by the prompts of NiCele's "100 Drabble Challenge".  (List provided by Lady Lindariel.)</p><p>Set in early days of friendship between Aragorn and Legolas. "Strider" is fed up with everyday ranger life and ventures out into the danger-infested Northern woods with Legolas shadowing this trail. When unexpected danger strikes, can Legolas keep the young man from perishing? What will they learn about each other and themselves? Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to try this challenge a little differently. Instead of writing "random drabbles" I will attempt to connect each prompt as a chapter within a large story. I know this is not the true intent with the challenge, but I've seen a TON of people doing this drabble challenge and wanted to get off the beaten trail a little bit. I don't know how well this will go, but I'm going to attempt it.
> 
> I also know this is a drabble challenge, so be warned... these will be longer than a typical drabbles. If I am going to connect the prompts, I need to add more information. Some of the topics/chapters will be extensive, some might be very (and I mean very) small or brief, but I gotta do what I can to make them all fit. So this will be a mix of drabbles and actual chapters.
> 
> Over all, this is a story where the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas is just starting out. It has only been a few months since the battle of Raven Hill and Legolas has found the "young man named 'Strider'" that his father told him about (From the Hobbit Movies). Aragorn does not know Legolas is a Prince, nor does Legolas know Aragorn is the lost king of Gondor.
> 
> Aragorn is a very young man so in this story his personality will be a little more… daring than we are used to. After all, the family he grew up with consisted of elven twin brothers… I would imagine there would be a spark of gusto in Aragorn that would fade over time as he has chance to live and experience life. So bear with me, he might be portrayed a little differently than the fully mature man we know in the LOTR series.
> 
> Also… I kinda adapted Halbarad's character a bit. It might not be true to the books, but I couldn't find any different info on him so I wrote him to fit this story as the chieftain of Aragorn's ranger group and is a mentor to Aragorn.
> 
> Ok enough notes…. Let the fun begin!

**Destruction**

Chapter 01 - Prompt 73

* * *

The northern winter forests were usually a peaceful place found in Middle earth. Few birds stuck around to chirp their songs in the frozen forest. The remaining animals that were found here took to a slow, uneventful pace to conserve precious energy during their yearly battle for life among the freezing elements. Old accumulations of snow had piled up on the ground, only vaguely melting for a few hours each day to become a crusty layer of bleak ground and a constant obstacle to all that walked upon it.

The air itself was usually different too; the cold air - being clean and crisp - let the refreshing cool weather scents linger in the dense woods. However, it was known to all that the winter air, though pristine, had a nasty reputation. Just the slightest breeze would bite through any clothing and fur with fangs of cold-driven furry, letting all creatures know it reigned supreme and they were at its mercy.

That was usual for the wintery northern forests.

But this day was far from the norm.

Thick sets of tracks were imprinted in the old snow, marking the path in which dozens upon dozens of creatures passed through the forest in a hurry. Young thin trees that had been in the path of the passing creatures stood no chance against their haste to move. They lay broken and snapped upon the trampled ground among the other crushed plant life that had been resting peacefully. They would never have the chance to wake up come spring.

Orcs did not care about the dainty life around them. All they knew and cared about was death and destruction. They were sent on a mission to attack a human village not far away and the promise to deliver terror and fear coursed a dark excitement through them. While they had a few miles yet to travel, it would not be long before they could quench their thirst for a bloody battle.


	2. Fell Creatures

**Fell Creatures**

Chapter 02 - Drabble 41

* * *

The fell creatures ran through the night and continued on through the twilight of dawn. Each passing moment brought them closer to their destination. By nightfall they would reach the town and the madness would begin.

A twang of a bow sounded through the forest as an anonymous arrow pierced through the brisk air. The projectile found its mark and embedded itself in the neck of one of the many orcs, causing the single dark creature to fall among the crowd of its own. The evil company stopped dead in their destructive steps, and an ominous silence filled the forest.

The orcs were being followed.

Scimitars and crude swords were drawn, ready to fight any force that challenged them, but their foes remained hidden and not a single glimpse of their attackers could be caught.

They waited.

One moment an edgy calm claimed them, the next moment, the forest erupted in a mad chaos. Arrows rained upon the ors and they scattered, running in all directions to avoid the drilled hits. From the shrubs and thickets, men clad in dark clothing - rangers - stepped forth and clashed their gleaming broad swords against the rusted ones of the orcs.

Battle cries and shouts, sharp ringing of metal and the thud of the heavy, vile bodies hitting the frozen forest floor was all that could be heard in the wintery woods.

One by one the men dispatched the horrid beasts and the fell creatures fell quickly until none were left standing.


	3. Filling in the Gaps

**Filling in the Gaps**

Chapter 03 - Prompt 24

* * *

"Filling in the gaps?" Aragorn mumbled to himself with a hint of dissatisfaction saturating his words. He was kneeling on the crusty snow beside a fellow ranger's tent using twigs, winter-dried grasses and a pot of mud to seal the gaping holes that were present between the ground and the sleeping tents. "Everyone is out hunting orcs and protecting people... and yet I am left behind to fill in the gaps?"

With a nearly frozen hand, Aragorn scooped a handful of mud out of the bucket and slapped it on the slop pile to finish insulating the tent base he was currently working on. He patted it to mould it up to the tent fibers and reached for the grasses to cover the mud, adding a protective barrier to it so it would not wash away should the weather take a turn.

It was pivotal that this chore be done so no one had to continue to shiver through the night, but the young ranger tasked with the job despised it.

"' _Go to the North'_ , Ada said…" the young man mimicked under his breath." ' _Join the world of men and live among them'_ he said. ' _Sharpen your skills as a warrior… it will only help you prepare you for your birth right'_..." Aragorn, a man no more than twenty years of age, punctuated his thoughts with a huff.

This is not what he had in mind at all.

Growing up he knew he was different from those around him, for he was told at a young age that he was a human and not an elf. But as a child with an elven name, Estel, that notion did not mean anything to him. His father, _Ada_ as he called him, and also the Lord Elrond of Rivendell, loved him just as any father did and he did not go without the love and support of siblings for he also had elven brothers, two of them who were identical.

But as the small boy grew up, he began to realize what it meant to be human. It meant he was * _not_ * an elf.

He wished he could ignore the hard facts and pretend to be of the first born race, but it did not work. So he continued on, growing from a teen to a young man wishing he was not a human, but an elf.

But the wishing did not help and not but a year ago, the young man was delivered a hefty dose of news that further rocked his complicated world.

He was a king.

Or he was a lost king at any rate. He would have to hone his natural abilities and mature before he could take the throne in order to lead his race and unite the people of Gondor. But there was one issue...

He did not want to take back what his forefathers granted him.

Sure being a king was something one read about in fairy tales and captured every child's imagination. But his fantasies came true and now he had this…. The title and privileges of a lost king, where the responsibility fell on him to keep the world of men from crumbling when it had already started.

What a massive undertaking, not to mention mess.

And people hated him. People hated the idea that there could be an heir to the throne and multiple forces would stop at nothing to destroy him should his true identity be revealed.

The young man picked his tools up and moved on to the next tent not far off and started the schlepping process over again. He began to cake the mud around the base of the Dunedain Chieftain's tent while more mocked words from memory spilled from his lips in a foggy breath. He was nearly fuming over the words of wisdom his foster father spoke before he was turned loose to join the world of men.

" _One day ion-nin (my son) you will be a grand king… but for now, keep it secret. Keep it safe._ " Again the young man let out a disheartened sigh. "Well fear not _Ada_ … I doubt I'll be getting into a heap of trouble while tasked with filling in the gaps."

He did not want this. He did not want any of this.

To be a human.

To be king.

And he certainly did not want to be here filling in the gaps and taking care of labor intensive chores. He was sent out here with a promise to be taught how to be a better warrior while learning the ways of his ranger ancestry.

But what was this doing for him?

"Filling in the gaps, filling up my time….. Is that all I am going to do while out here? If I was destined for greatness, why am I sitting here playing in the mud like a pig?... I don't want to be pig nor a king. Why could I just not remain as Estel?... I come out here and take a new alias… * _Strider*…_." The man said the very name as if it were a curse. "* _Ugh*_ … Just another name to add to the growing list." He taunted himself quietly.

New words from another being drifted to him and he could hear the stern yet authoritative voice of his Chieftain, Halbarad, telling him why he must remain here.

** _Strider, it is dangerous out there. I know you have some skill with a blade, but I will not chance your life on a skirmish. You have a destiny to fulfill and right now you are under my watch and command. I made a promise to your father to keep you safe and I am bound to my word. You are to stay here this time until you can prove you can make it out of a fight alive. Take care of the daily chores. When we return, we will resume sparring lessons and perhaps you can join us the next time._ **

This was stupid.

Aragorn grabbed a fist full of the mud and threw it at the ground, taking his frustration out on the thick matter.

"I hate filling in the gaps."


	4. Halfway

**Halfway**

Chapter 04 - Prompt 77

* * *

The young ranger sat back on his heels. He looked up from his work as he pushed his dark hair from his eyes with the back of a hand, keeping his dirty fingers flared from his face. He had been working with diligence, but as he looked over the tents that he had sealed, it gave the man little to be happy about.

He was only halfway done.

At this rate, his muddying chore would last him well until supper time.

The man looked back to the unfinished tents and let out the same sigh that the wind heard nearly a thousand times already this morning.

"Will this ever end?!" Aragorn said out loud as if he were talking to someone. However, the man knew he was the only one present and he offered his own statement as a rhetorical remark.

He was startled, however, when his private question was answered by a smooth voice from above.

"The more you groan over it, the longer it will take." the speech was neither humored or reprimanding, but it was an observation meant to enlighten and Aragorn flushed.

The young ranger turned to face the treetops to find a blond elf sitting on one of the branches placed a good distance off. The fair creature had a small, hand-held knife in his closed palm and was busy whittling feathers down into fletchings, the first of many steps to make new arrows.

Aragorn's eyes shrank to slits as he watched the elf. Though the immortal creature was not lecturing him, it sure felt like it.

The flaxen haired warrior crossed roads with the ranger group only a few months ago and claimed he was going north to find the Dunedain on a personal errand. The rangers were no stranger to elves and were polite enough to ask him to take a break with them so they could trade information and learn of any news from the south. The information that the elf presented sent a ripple of shock through the northern rangers.

He offered his name as Greenleaf and told them that in the span of a few weeks, battle broke out between five fighting forces just east of Mirkwood. As a result, the fishing village of Laketown had been destroyed and the ownership of the Lonely Mountain had been restored to a dwarven company who set out to reclaim it. The dragon that stole Erebor was slain, and the direct line of dwarven kings was lost in war.

Greenleaf had little want to stay long with the ranger company and was eager to be on his way, but the friendly young man, who was raised by elves made it a point to introduce himself to someone whom he felt he had a kinship with.

After their introduction, the elf took on a sudden interest to stay with the rangers.

Aragorn could recall the peculiar way the elf looked at him when they shook hands and the surprise that crept into the lithe being's even, tranquil voice when learning of his name.

* * *

_**flashback**_

" _Your name is Strider?" the elf asked a little carefully. He cocked a brow at the young man that still stood before him shaking his hand in human greeting._

" _Yes, sir." Aragorn said with more question to his reply than intended._

_Greenleaf seemed to be processing some sort of information that came about suddenly. Aragorn did not know why his name should matter this much to the elf, but for some reason it did and the young man began to question himself._

_Was offering one of his many aliases a good thing?_

_Aragorn withdrew his handshake as his mentor came to his aid, noting the same oddities in this stranger's interest as well._

" _Is there an issue with his name, Master Greenleaf?" Halbarad interjected cautiously and began to step slowly in front of his young charge, ready to defend the young man should this character turn out to be a foe. 'Strider' was a great cover up to the young man's real name. There should be very little knowledge in the connection between the name of 'Strider' and 'Aragorn'._

_The elf caught himself and smiled quickly. So this was Strider…._

_"No Issue. Tis a strange name, and I merely think as to why you are named for the act of walking."_

" _Well… Why are you named after vegetation?" Aragorn asked back to put the elf on the spot rather than keep himself in the middle of it. Obviously, the elf thought his name was odd, but the elven-raised man thought the same of Greenleaf; Never before had he encountered an elf with a common-tongued name._

_Greenleaf chuckled, but offered no comment and let the matter drop._

* * *

Since then, the elf traveled with the group of rangers, seeming not to care about his previous purpose and leaving his personal travels behind. There was not a single ranger among them who felt easy with his mysterious appearance. However, the elf had only ever helped them over the months. Greenleaf proved to be a force to be reckoned with, having remarkable skills with both blades and bow that served the rangers well.

It was a reluctant trust they had for the elf.

Aragorn kept his scrutinizing eye on the treetops. "How long have you been there?" the young man asked. He knew he had been vocalizing his inner thoughts and though he did his best to be quiet, he was far too keen with the knowledge of elven hearing and feared the elf had overheard.

The young man knew the elf stayed behind from the ranger's patrol this day, allowing the humans to track the orc forces across their borders. The old snow accumulations put the humans at a terrible disadvantage when hunting; Each footstep carried with sound as it crunched through the snow crust. Any wildlife would flee before the humans had a chance to even see it.

Being an elf, Greenleaf could move with no noise and offered to gather game so they would not go hungry. The rangers were already low on provisions and while his battle skills were needed, so was food.

Evidently the elf finished with his hunt and returned who-knows when.

"Not long." the elf said easily.

Aragorn watched the elf for a time. The two had gotten along rather well over the weeks but right now, the fair creature seemed to grate on his nerves, just like his brothers did at times.

The elf looked up from his feather spine. "Are you not to be done with that by the time the others return?" he prompted by way of asking.

"I am." Aragorn agreed and the elf nodded slowly, hoping the young ranger would take the hint to pick back up in his work. Yet, the man continued to stand and look about.

"You have a ways to go. Should you be staring at me or working?"

The human pursed his lips. His men could give him orders, but taking them from this lone elf, whom he thought was a friend, was not on his agenda.

"Why don't you help me?" He asked. This would be far faster if he had a helping hand.

The elf did his best to hide a smirk, but even from a distance, the man could see it pull across his graceful features. Greenleaf went back to his crafting.

"Well?" the man stated expecting an answer and hoping to get the elf to to work with him.

"Nay. You were given this chore, not I."

Aragorn huffed, not pleased with being left to do this by himself. "Look, I already did half of the tents-"

"And you still have the other half to go." the elf raised a chiding brow to the man. "Passing your duties off to someone else is not considered work. Halbarad will not be pleased with you. I do not decline so that I may sit here and take enjoyment out of watching you work. Chores serve a purpose."

"You just do not want to get dirty." Aragorn said. He tried to use the barb to his advantage in making the elf show the man up, but it did not work.

"You are right." the elf said unfazed by the remark. "You know, in the time it took to try and lure me into service, you could have completed a whole other tent. Stop wasting time mumbling about not wanting to do this. Managing your time is a valuable lesson and this one is slipping by."

Aragorn rolled his eyes but said no more as he went back to work to complete the other half of camp on his own.


	5. Hierarchy

**Hierarchy**

Chapter 05 - Prompt 60

* * *

The camp was relatively quiet now and the midday sun continued to watch as the ranger in training threw another fist full of mud at the ground. He heeded the elf's words and worked in silence, focusing on his tasks rather than his misery. It served him well for he made remarkable time as he picked up his own slack. While he was not done, he was not nearly as far behind in his work like he previously was.

The approach of others in the encampment gave the man reason to pause and he looked about to note that the rangers were returning from their treck. Few had come back, but the others were most likely still on their way.

"Strider!" a voice rang out and the young man turned to see Baravir, a ranking officer, approach his tent that just so happened to be the one Aragorn was currently working on.

The ranger pushed a smile on his face to hide his disappointment in not being allowed to join them.

"Baravir! How did it fair? Was the mission a success?"

Baravir stepped up to the young man and placed the pommel of his spear in the ground, giving him a sturdy object to lean upon.

"It was!" the man gloated over their victory. "We found the orcs. They were much farther north than we had hoped to ever let them get, but we set up an ambush and took them out. The village is safe for now. All of us will return, though there are a few wounded. Nothing serious, but all in all, everyone made it out."

Aragorn kept the shallow smile on his face, but on the inside he could not help but feel gloomy over the news. The rangers were well prepared and no one was seriously hurt. It seemed the fight was not as serious as it was made to be and he * _could*_ have gone with them. If only he had been allowed….

The ranger stood before the entrance of the tent and removed his gear before ducking under the cover to put his belongings away.

"Strider, when you are done filling in the gaps, my spear needs to be sharpened." He said through the canvas material.

Aragorn frowned.

Not another chore!

He did not speak to the new task, vaguely hoping if he did not acknowledge it, he would not need to do it. Several moments passed and Baravir poked his head through the tent flap to see if the man had left or was just ignoring him.

"Strider?" he called out.

Aragorn let out a disheartened sigh. "Yes?"

"Come now, what is wrong?" he asked.

"I was hoping..." the man shook his head. He knew he was at the very bottom of the ranks within their traveling ranger community and denying any task appointed to him was unlawful, but the young man was done with chores for the day. He wanted to fight, to be a man, go on a hunt, and join the fellow rangers about the camp and not act as a servant.

"Strider?" the officer questioned again, requesting for the youngster to state what was on his mind.

"I was just hoping to be done with chores for the day. Halbarad said we might be able to continue sparring lessons."

"Ah. Yes that would be true, but he is still taking care of the orc bodies and will not be back for a time yet. He is seeing to it that the fell creatures are burned so the woods do not reek of death. Why do you not finish up with the tents then sharpen the spear. If there is daylight left, perhaps you can resume your training."

"Can you not sharpen your own spear?" Aragorn mumbled quietly, not realizing he said the words out loud. However when he heard his own voice, a surprised look of regret crossed his face and he looked to the officer before him who wore a disappointed frown.

"Strider…" the officer reproached with caution. "You know of our hierarchy; When Halbarad is not here, you are to listen to me. I give you the chore of seeing to my weapons so you have the opportunity to learn how to care for it properly so that you may, in turn, care for your own blade with a perfected craft."

Aragorn nearly flinched when he received the lecture. He totally understood why he was given the chore even before he made the bratty comment, but it still did not mean he did not want to do it.

"I am sorry, sir." Aragorn gulped. Now he felt bad for even making the remark to begin with.

Baravir nodded as he accepted the downcast apology. He understood the boy's eagerness to be grown up, but the young man had a ways to go. Besides, Aragorn certainly was not acting like an adult now.

Baravir took his leave as he spoke over his shoulder. "Finish up. Filling in the gaps should have been completed by now. See to it that you are done by the time Halbarad arrives. When you have finished, see me. We will work on whetting skills."

Timidly, the young ranger nodded his head, not willing to make any more noise than that so as not to gain a lecture, or even more chores. He was beyond thankful that Baravir did not punish him with more work for his brash comments, and the young ranger went back to work.


	6. Deadline

****Deadline** **

Chapter 06 - Prompt 93

* * *

A set of thick, heavy boots stopped beside Aragorn and the young ranger looked up from his work only to find Halbarad watching him back.

"I see that you have not met your given deadline." the Dunedain chieftain remarked. As if to punctuate his comment, he quirked a brow at the young ranger.

Aragorn glanced about the tents, taking note of the few that were left. "I only have a few more to go. I will not be much longer."

"That is not the point." Halbarad said. "This task should not have taken you this long to complete. What have you been doing all day?" the lead ranger asked.

Aragorn knew why it took him so long. He had wasted precious time complaining about his chores and it wasn't until a few hours ago that he finally got the gusto to work diligently, but he would not admit that. The last thing he wanted was a lecture, but somehow he knew he would not avoid one.

"Filling in the gaps, sir." Aragorn supplied as his answer.

"This has taken you all day?" Halbarad questioned back.

"Yes, sir."

Halbarad took a deep breath. It was clear he was not happy with Aragorn's progress. "How much longer do you reckon the rest of the tents will take you?"

Aragorn counted the tents, noting that only five remained. "Perhaps an hour. Two at the most."

"And that's two hours out of your training."

"I know, sir."

"Strider…" the Dunedain chieftain said seriously to get the man's full attention. He crouched beside the young man and dropped his voice to a whisper. He watched the way the boy picked at the mud on his hands and the pink flush in his digits that had set in from the freezing elements. Why the boy didn't work fast to get this over with was beyond him. He knew Aragorn was disappointed in being left behind, but the Chieftain knew he made the right call. Aragorn was just not ready yet.

"Aragorn…" Halbarad said seriously, using the man's birth name to give his words weight. "You beg and plead to go on patrols and orc hunts. I get that you are eager, but since your chores are not done, this is taking time away from preparing you so you * _can_ * join us. I do not give you these duties to create a labor slave out of you, but you need some responsibility. One cannot simply pick and chose what it is they want to do in life and leave the chores to someone else… especially you! You will be a king and there will be many times where you are going to have to push through the things you do not want to do, but you must because it will be your duty."

Aragorn looked out the tents. He knew he was going to get a lecture.

"You are not the only one with a deadline Aragorn, and I am not speaking of filling in the gaps." Halbarad said. "I am under a deadline as well… We cannot afford to let these moments slip by, for you need to be ready to take the throne as soon as you can. Your leadership skills are vital, but they are not improving. You will have to work your way up, even take your rightful place just among us, not to mention a throne. You are to become what I am now, the chieftain of our people and their leader. But you can't do that if you cannot even lead yourself."

Aragorn let out a sigh. "I know." he mumbled.

"If you cannot be proactive with your time, how can you be proactive as a king?"

"I don't want to be a king." Aragorn whispered with difficulty. He looked up to the man to see how his words were perceived, but dropped his gaze quickly.

"Aragorn-"

"Don't call me that… please." The man demanded quietly. He still would not look up to his chieftain.

Halbarad did not know what to say. This was not the first time the young man voiced his distasteful opinion on this matter.

"Strider… you cannot ignore what is in your blood. I know you are displeased with this, but if you do not step up and claim your heritage and titles, who will?"

"But my line was broken hundreds of years ago! Why does it have to be reforged now? Why me?"

"We have been over this countless times. You know why you must do this. The fate of men rests on your shoulders."

"I do not wish to be a man."

Halbarad let out a huff. Just he he said before, they had been over this many times. He felt for the boy, but Aragorn needed to grow up and accept reality. He was not an elf, nor was he ever an elf and the man could not be selfish and decline his titles. The race of men depended on him.

"You cannot change what you are, nor can you ignore it. You * _are_ * a human and you * _are_ * a king. You can heed the lessons you are given now and be a good king and strong leader, or you can dwindle away and be a king of no value. Either way, you will still be a king... What path will you choose?"

Halbarad stood up and abandoned his hushed quiet conversation to speak louder, making his orders clear. "That choice is up to you but I would hope that you would not waste your life, nor my time. Finish with the tents. You have one hour to do so and then I understand Baravir has given you a task also." Aragorn only nodded. "Make sure you are done in time for supper-"

"Are we not to have sparring lessons?" Aragorn looked up to his leader. His stare was pained. He knew what the answer was going to be.

"That was to happen if you met your deadline, which you have not. Today will be spent learning to manage your time. Tis a shame… I was hoping to let you prove to me that you are ready to go out with us-" Aragorn's eyes brightened at the statement, but it disappeared quickly. "But we will have to wait for another day. Your participation in patrols will be delayed… and so will everything else you have been so eager to conquer."

"But if I finish fast could we-"

"You are not to be rewarded with what you should have already done. You should finish fast regardless."

With that, Halbarad stalked off to go tend to other matters and Aragorn found himself alone once again and still filling in the gaps.


	7. Point of View

**Point of View**

Chapter 07 - Prompt 66

* * *

_Halbarad has returned. He is not going to be pleased with Strider. I am glad the young man decided to work rather than waste time. If Halbarad returned sooner, I can only imagine his reaction to Strider's lack of progress._

_I still do not know why I have been sent to find Strider. Adar said he would grow to be a great one… but I did not realize he still needed *to* grow… this young man is practically still a boy. Was I sent out here to babysit? I am a warrior, and a leader to my people. Why was I told to come here and meet this... boy? Surely Adar had a purpose in mind… but what? Strider has proven to be worthy of friendship and has a good heart among some other respectable qualities, but I highly doubt I was sent out here just to make friends._

_**_...his real name, you must find out for yourself. _**_

_His real name? Strider is not his real name? Why would he have a different-_

_Ah, well that is hypocritical, is it not? I have kept my real name from them. Greenleaf... I suppose I could have chosen a better alias for myself, but… I just hope they do not make the connection. I know the Rangers and Dúnedain_ _speak my tongue, so I hope they do not assume my name in translation is 'Legolas'. I have not had many dealings with these people, but my father has. If they found out my real name, I'm sure they would make the connection to my true title as prince._

_A prince that shirked his duties._

_I hope I made the right choice in leaving Mirkwood for a while. It was selfish, I admit… but I could not go back despite the victory over the enemy._

_The war was won... but my heart had lost._

_Tauriel..._

_::Sigh::_

_What is that I smell?... Snow? Again?_

_::Sigh::_

_Aye. The wind carries the scent of snow, though it is not heavy… nothing to worry about…. Or *I* have nothing to worry about. These mortals might feel differently with any amount of added accumulation on the ground…_

_Mortals._

_Oh, what am I doing here? I should not have left my people!_

_Yet..._

_I knew I needed a break - My heart needed a break. I could not go back home and pretend everything was fine. How could I ever look upon Tauriel the same way again? I had hoped for so long-_

_Stop._

_Just stop it._

_Let it go._

_The two of you were just friends and she made that very clear._

_She chose a dwarf over you._

_::Sigh::_

_Perhaps Ada sent me out here with the mission to learn of Strider as a distraction…_

_Did he know of my feelings for Tauriel?_

_I cannot image that he would. I never told him._

_But then again, I stood up for her on more than one occasion... *against* my father. How would he have not known? How would -_

"That choice is up to you..." _Halbarad is still speaking to Strider, though this looks like it is about to end of their hushed conversation… what choice is he talking about, I wonder?_

"...but I would hope that you would not waste your life, nor my time. Finish with the tents. You have one hour to do so and then I understand Baravir has given you a task also. Make sure you are done in time for supper-"

"Are we not to have sparring lessons?" _Strider asks though he knows the answer already. I can see the dreaded answer in his eyes… this will hurt him._

"That was to happen if you met your deadline, which you have not…" _Halbarad says… ouch… that was… that was harsh. I suppose they need to be as such with one so young, but still... Strider is just eager to be one of them and I do not see why they take so much caution with him. If he wants to fight let him. He is no pampered royal. Let him get the exposure he needs._

_Strider merely nods as Halbarad walks off. There is a dark cloud over the boy… perhaps I should have helped him in filling the gaps... if only to save him from this misery._

_::Sigh::_

_There is suddenly something just… off about Strider… but why does he look so… Familiar?_


	8. I Know You, But Where?

**I Know You, But Where?**

Chapter 08 - Prompt 94

* * *

Legolas watched the boy go back to work for what felt like the millionth time, but the elf could not keep his eyes off the man. There was a sense that he suddenly knew exactly who this young man was and yet, the elf could not place it. His mind continued to only bring forth a blank.

** _I know you… but where?_ ** the elf thought to himself, perplexed as to why he seemed to recognize this young ranger who, until a few months ago, was unknown to the elf.

Aragorn finished with the tent and hulled himself to his feet only to move to a new one. He dropped all of his tools none-too-gently and flopped to the frozen earth, starting with the first steps in his duties to seal the drafty gaps.

"It's not fair." Legolas' sharp ears heard the man say to himself.

Despite the elf's running thoughts, he could not help but snicker quietly.

** _Still fighting it._ ** the elf mused. ** _I should not be so humored by this. I can remember when I was an equivalent to that age. I was so ready to be an adult and help my father with running the kingdom-_ **

That was it. He did know the man. Memory caught on a snag and the elf instantly realized his recognition.

Strider, in a sense, was just as he was when Legolas was an elfling. The prince remembered all too well the times when he did his best to be allowed rights to go on patrols and finally have real responsibilities; to be treated like an adult and not be seen as a child. And getting to that point was a slow, painful, fight as he constantly pushed himself to prove to everyone - his father included - that he was ready to be an adult.

Legolas's circumstances were different, he supposed. He was a prince and everyone around him was reluctant to allow him to run off and join the armies to fight against such fell creatures such as orcs and spiders. Every king needed to be an exceptional warrior, but allowing a young prince to dive into battle with little experience was a major risk. He was held back due to extreme caution.

Not to think that his life held more value to it due to his titles, but the way the rangers kept the young man back and away from harm was reminiscent of a kingdom protecting an heir, which seemed silly to the elf.

** _He might grow to be a great one._ ** his father's words echoed in his head once more.

** _Every person has the potential to be someone… Perhaps that is the Dúnedain's hope for Strider._ ** Legolas thought. The elf looked to his hands, suddenly having no interest in fashioning new arrows. He collected the beginnings of fletching and other supplies he had strewn across his lap and reached for his quiver that was hanging on a stub created by a broken tree branch. After tucking everything inside, the elf hung it back up and descended to the earth.


	9. A Difficult Road

**A Difficult Road**

Chapter 09 - Prompt 95

* * *

"I am sorry." Legolas said quietly as he approached the man without sound and knelt beside him on top of the crusty, old snow. Aragorn looked up quickly, surprise written on his face as he saw the fair elf, but failed to hear his approach. The elf's heartfelt words sounded sincere to his ears and Aragorn gave a small threaded smile to him as if welcoming his presence, yet was not happy to be found doing the same chores.

"For what?" the ranger asked while taking a handful of mud from the pot and began to patch the new tent. "You have done nothing that would warrant an apology to me."

"Aye." The elf said the single word softly. " Though, I give no apology... rather I offer sympathy."

Aragorn nodded lightly accepting the comforting reassurance, but the words the elf spoke rolled around in his head and his shallow smile turned sarcastic.

"Well, you * _could_ * apologize for not helping me..." he said as the dogged comment caused the elf's light smile to fade. However, the young ranger was quick to correct the joke. "I only tease… You gave me a much needed dose of reality. It does not change the fact that I do not want to still be at this, but I know I have to earn my time among them, and, though I do not wish to admit this…. you were right."

Legolas' warm smile deepened. "Well, regardless...This is not the only time you have been treated thusly by your comrades. You are currently treading down a difficult road. I have seen it in the few short months I have been present and can only imagine how far back it has gone on. But they are just doing their best by you. They want to protect you."

"Yes..." Aragorn agreed, with a sigh. He had half a mind to keep ranting, but his mouth got him in trouble once already. He kept his vent limited. "Yet… when will it stop?"

"Only when they deem it to be a proper time, I am afraid." Legolas said quietly. "They are set in their ways and because they want to protect you, they will not let go until * _they_ * are at peace with it. You may have started down the difficult road, but you are nowhere near the end, no matter how close you may think you are."

Aragorn nodded. He already knew that, but it drove the point home when he heard the elf speak the same words that were in his mind.

"I know I have to prove myself to them and show that I can care for myself, but how can I do this if I am not given a chance? I understand their reluctance to let me do anything * _dangerous_ * but how many more sparing lesions can I go through to prove I am worthy of joining them? How many times do I have to do meaningless chores just to prove my willingness to work hard?" Aragorn patted the dried grasses on the wet mud and let his dark hair fall to cover his face as he concentrated on his chores. "Besides, I'm working hard to conquer a goal that I do not even want!" he mumbled to himself.

"And what is that goal?" Legolas asked, sincerely intrigued.

Aragorn sighed. He knew he said too much, but talking to Greenleaf felt comfortable and natural, almost as if he were talking to one of his elven brothers. His need to vent had gotten in the way of his caution, but he backtracked to keep his secret.

"Oh, just..." the man tried to offer, but his voice dissolved as he could not formulate an explanation he could willingly tell the elf. "Nothing." he said but kept his head bowed.

It was unexpected when the young ranger felt a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder. He stopped his work and looked up into the blue eyes that watched him and the elf beside him spoke quietly.

"I know what it feels like." Legolas said. He wanted the young man to know he was not alone in this and while he may be the only one here who gained little faith in his abilities from others, he was not the only in the world to have to stroll down this obstacle-ridden path in life. The elf could see the tension mounting in the young ranger and the elf did his best to settle him.

"You do?" The young man looked askance to the elf beside him as his words were laced with humored disbelievef. No one understood where he was coming from so it was hard to imagine that Greenleaf could even imagine the long, dark and difficult road he was destined to walk …. No, this elf did not have any inkling as to what was * _really_ * going on, at least from Aragorn's perspective. How could this lone, warrior-elf know the troubles of a royal heritage?

His mind turned inward and his senses took him elsewhere. The camp of the rangers had disappeared in his sights and for a moment the man was lost.


	10. Painting

**Painting**

Chapter 10 - Prompt 32

* * *

_****Flashback**** _

_Aragorn stood in front of a large canvas painting in the halls of The Last Homely House. The smudges of oil paint depicted a battle scene so gruesome, it would be hard to to conjure up the image out of imagination alone. He had been told that this was a scene taken from history, but the man never looked upon the picture this intently nor did it have any meaning to him, until now._

_A Gondorian man struggled to get to his feet while wielding a broken sword above his head. He was doing his best to fend off the enemy. Towering over the man, the dark and hideous lord, Sauron, was preparing to unleash an assault to end the man's life. The beast was not fazed by the the broken sword that gleamed like a rod of lighting, for he had his own glowing power wrapped around his finger. As the monster reached for his own sword, a golden ring with red lettering pierced through the darkness in a shimmering yellow tone. The two objects were pitted against each other as their masters wielded them; Sword against ring, silver against gold, alloyed metal against pure riches… good against evil._

" _I was there that day." Elrond said quietly as he approached his foster son who gazed at the picture. The young man grew up always casting glances at it in passing, but now, after having his full heritage revealed to him, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of men, looked upon this single picture with a different light. This painting depicted not only his history, but his future as well._

" _I was there, nearly three thousand years ago. The last great alliance between men and elves... We untied our forces to be led under one banner in hopes of conquering the evil forces of Mordor." the elf lord said and stepped up behind Aragorn, placing his hands on the man's shoulders as Elrond looked at the picture. "Isildur fought bravely… that same bravery is in your blood, ion-nin." Elrond whispered._

" _He may have been brave... but he failed." Aragorn said, looking to the golden ring that should have been destroyed, but was allowed to remain in the world due to *his* ancestor._

_Elrond sighed. He remembered everything from that day. "He did." the elf agreed quietly._

" _And I am expected to live up to the expectation to be better than him…" Aragorn whispered._

_"Yes... that is our hope... You know, that is why we gave you the name 'Estel'. You offer much hope in a time where it is greatly need."_

_"I do not want to be anyone's hope." Aragorn said, now disgusted with the painting before him._


	11. Feud

**Feud**

Chapter 11 - Prompt

* * *

"Aye, I do know what it is like." Legolas said. He was unaware that Aragorn had spaced out to concentrate on his inner thoughts and it was only now that the young man came back to hear his words. "I too have felt the pains of wanting to grow up too fast among my own kin. Looking back on it, I was a child and only wanted to grow far faster than I was expected to, so I do know what it is like and where you are coming from."

Though the elf was offering condolences, the young man just felt incredibly touchy on this subject and the words the elf just spoke rubbed him the wrong way. In a sense, Legolas called him a child just as everyone else did.

"But I am * _not_ * a child." Aragorn's voice was a bit hard and he turned back to his work quickly in a failed attempt to distract himself from the elf's misspoken words.

"I know, Strider." Legolas sighed, but it turned to a near silent chuckle as Aragorn fell into the same fussy mood he he was previously in. The elf was not amused by the man's frustrations, but he honestly did not know what else to do or say. The snicker that was let out was done so out of awkward habit while he tried to formulate an explanation.

It was the wrong thing to do.

Before the elf could even elaborate on his words of wisdom and further console the man, the young ranger exploded.

"What is so funny?" Aragorn demanded. The elf shook his head as if trying to lose his mirth. Rather than answer the question, he asked one of his own.

"How old are you?" Legolas asked easily.

"I just turned twenty years." the man stated. By his standards, he was well grown into adulthood and his given age just proved that.

"Twenty..." the elf repeated. How the notion of time was so different to mortals. At twenty years he was still a growing elfling. Hearing of the man's true age and his claims to be a grown man vaguely humored the elf. He knew that time was a different concept between them, but it was just so…. * _odd_ * to place limited years with the idea of an adult.

Aragorn knew exactly what the blond elf was getting at. His elven brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, were quick to remind him that elves grew up differently and when they were at certain age that their mortal brother crossed, they were so young that they had * _only_ * accomplished this, or just * _started_ * leaning that, almost belittling the human with typical brotherly love.

So to elves, Aragorn was a child.

To the rangers, he was an adult acting as a child.

And as a being trying to find his way in life, he was neither here nor there.

"Oh, do not even start with that!" Aragorn snipped. "I know!... You are an * _elf_ *... so I do not seem that old to you, but * _your kind_ * just doesn't understand." Aragorn said bitterly.

Legolas held his hands up to try and placate with the fuming man. "Strider…. I was only making a comment. I am sorry. I did not mean any insult. It is just that… well…. when I was twenty, I was only -"

"I get it! You were an elfling - a child. But I am not! I am not an elf, I will never be an elf! My brothers tell me that, my father told me that! I think I would know that I am not an elf if I were trying to live here, among * _my*_ kin." Aragorn lost control of his words as his old feelings of identity confusion hit him.

"I never said you were an elf..." Legolas replied coolly, now thoroughly confused where the man's anger was coming from.

"And yet, you hold me to the same standards as one!" the man looked up to let the acrimony of his stare meet the elf's well composed features.

"Whoa! Peace… I am holding you to no standard, elven or not!" Legolas threw back. He was doing his best to retain his anger, but the false accusations and the unneeded anger coming from the young ranger caused his ire to start climbing.

"I have received enough grief with elven age from my brothers. I do not need it from * _you_ *." Aragorn spat. The man's anger could not be contained now and he was trapped in a hazy world of taunting thoughts as the hurt in his heart and frustrations in being kept back boiled over. He was being pushed to be one thing, but then restrained, encouraged to do better for himself, then mocked for what he was. He was cold, frustrated, homesick, and just wanted to be left alone.

"What?..." Aragorn was not making any sense now and Legolas could not connect the man's anger to elven heritage.

"I do not need your pity. How can * _you_ * sympathize with someone you know nothing about?!... What are you even doing here anyway? I thought you were headed north. Or are you adult enough to call off your own errands?" Aragorn boldly said.

Legolas visibly stiffened, but held his head high with dignity as the young man delivered the verbal assault on the elf. He would not let anyone speak to him that way, but he did not know how to proceed to make amends with the human. Truth be told, his own anger was starting to flair and he was starting not to care about amends.

"I was * _sent_ * on an errand." the elf said icily. "If it were up to me, I would not be here, especially taking backlash from a brat."

"Then why * _are_ * you here?"

"I'm beginning to question that myself." Legolas stood fluidly with as much grace his kind was given and without a sound, the regale elf set his shoulders and stalked off.


	12. Breaking the Habit

**Breaking the Habit**

Chapter 12 - Prompt 11

* * *

Aragorn huffed in disbelief as the elf walked off. How did Aragorn's anger suddenly turn against him? He was the one who had reason to be upset, not the elf. He kept a level stare in front of himself, studying the canvas materials of a tent that he currently faced, letting his mind crash and roll in the turbulent sea of misspoken words.

How dare Greenleaf.

He remained like that for a few minutes, but as his anger burned through, it only took a matter of moments for it to fade out. Rationality could finally return. As it seeped through his consciousness, his fury over everything began to dissipate. However, through the ashes of his spent frustrations, guilt began to grow.

Did he over react?

He knew that was a rhetorical thought… of course he over reacted. He had a tendency to do that as of late. It was so easy to lash out on someone that he did not have to answer to. He did not mean to get so upset with the elf, but it happened anyway. It had become a bad habit that he needed to break.

Aragorn let out a sigh as he reluctantly went back to work. He dipped his hand back into the pot of mud that was beginning to crust over with ice crystals and placed the handful of slop at the tent base.

Try as he might, there was just no hint of concentration left in him. He halted his movements as the conversation with the elf drifted to him.

** _What are you even doing here any way?_ ** the words Aragorn said out of bitter anger echoed in the young man's head. It was not until now that he could hear the blatant rudeness that the remark produced.

Aragorn bowed his head, taking in a deep breath only to sigh out as the prick of guilt built up into a hard knot in his core. His Ada taught him to be a better person than that. This was not like him, at all. How had anger and frustrations become his norm lately?

"Hindsight is always the sharpest of visions..." Aragorn mumbled to himself. He knew needed to make things right. He succeeded in creating a sticky situation and while he knew he needed to make amends, he did not want to willingly put himself in the awkward position of trying to explain himself. How he wished someone would step in and help him, but he knew that was a fool's hope. He was the only one at fault and only he alone could break this nasty habit that developed.

The man stood and looked about for the elf and he easily found the fair being ascending the tree he was previously perched in. Aragorn shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to push himself to go to the elf and apologize.

He watched for a moment as the elf gained the sturdy branch he once sat upon and reached for his quiver. After shuffling through the arrows to make sure the yellow fletchings were perfectly straight and securely stored, he began to fiddle with the harness.

As the elf gathered his belongings, Aragorn had a sneaking suspicion that the elf was going to leave. He hoped he did not go too far with his anger. He did not want to lose the casual friendship that blossomed between them.

The young man took another deep breath, filling his lungs with the icy air and let it out in a puff of vapor. After stalling as long as he could, the young man set his pace and made his way through the grove of tents.

"Strider!" someone yelled across the camp and the man looked quickly to the far end of the area to find his chieftain, Halbarad, looking towards him. "Finished yet?"

The question scattered the man's mission. He did a double take of the elf in the tree who had slipped through his harness and was straightening the straps so they could be cinched. Aragorn could not delay.

"N-no… Not yet." the man stammered back to the Dunedain leader.

Halbarad cocked his head. He was about to to further his interrogation to find out why the boy was abandoning his duties, but Aragorn held his hand up asking for a moment.

"Just… hold fast." Aragorn said and walked off leaving Halbarad to watch the boy with confused disapproval.

Aragorn ignored it. He knew he might be given more chores or even hear a dreaded lecture for giving his commander orders, but he would rather take that on rather than have to explain why Greenleaf suddenly disappeared.

Aragorn quickened his pace until he stood just below the tree's branches. He looked up at the elf above him and the young ranger brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright sun.

"Greenleaf..." He addressed the elf with caution. "What are you doing?" he asked sincerely.

Legolas looked over the branch to find the young man looking back up at him, but other than locking eyes with the human, he didn't acknowledge the boy. The elf turned back to his quiver's harness and pulled the strap through the buckle.

"Greenleaf… I-" the man clenched his jaw. He felt like he was shouting and surely this would be heard by all. "I am sorry." Aragorn said a little softer, but he knew the elf heard him with full clarity.

It took a moment for the elf to respond. He tied off the strap of his quiver and reached for his bow and slung it around him so the string was running diagonally across his chest and the handle was against his back. He straightened his green suede tunic and pinched the wrinkles out of his sleeves, giving him a more comfortable fit before he responded with.

"I know… That is why you did it."

Aragorn was speechless for a moment as he pondered over the elf's response. He had no idea what that meant.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"Are you deaf?"

"No… I just do not understand your meaning. I am trying to apologize to you-"

"No, you offered an explanation."

"...What?" Aragorn asked again.

"You said you are sorry-" the prince stated as he began to explain.

"Yes..."

"Right… and I know that."

Still Aragorn did not understand.

"...Is this a riddle?" Aragorn knew the stereotype placed on elves and while his background with them countered the belief, this elf seemed to fit it.

"Not really." The elf said. Quicker than the man could process, Legolas made his way out of the tree to stand nearly eye to eye with the man. They gave pause to scrutinize each other before Legolas turned on his heels to walk off.

"That's it?" Aragorn said to the retreating form and the elf stopped dead in his tracks to look over his shoulder.

"You still need me to explain?"

"Well… you are not exactly making much sense."

The elf coyly smiled. "You said you were sorry as if to explain you are… Dismal?... Miserable?... Sad?"

Aragorn scrunched his features. What was the elf getting at?

"Pathetic..." Legolas punctuated with jumped brows and the man's jaw dropped. Legolas thought him to be owning up for being a sorry excuse of what he was, rather than taking his words for an apology.

"That is not at all-"

Legolas turned to resume walking off leaving a shocked ranger in his wake. His steps faltered as he called over his shoulder once more to the gaping man, "Get back to work. You are bound to get into more trouble. You are almost done."

Aragorn bristled, but held his tongue. He was doing everything he could to break his old ways and force the habit of bitter retaliation from returning. He knew the elf was well within his rights to let his frustrations out. Though Legolas delivered an insult, he did so with grace and poise, making his words feel more like a voice of disapproval rather than a barb.

Aragorn watched as the elf made for the woods.

"Strider!" Halbarad barked, pulling the man from his concentration of the forest and looking to his chieftain whose face was clouded with stern criticism.

The young man let out a heavy sigh. Now he needed to answer to Halbarad.


	13. Tears

**Tears**

Chapter 13 - Prompt 43

* * *

"I am sorry Halbarad." Aragorn did his best to put his Chieftain at ease with words of sincere apology. He may have succeeded in marginally cutting the anger down, but it did not stop it completely. Halbarad was on his way over and Aragorn stood still patiently waiting.

"Strider..." the leader of their clan said as a disappointed huff. "What are you doing?" he saw the exchange between the elf and young ranger, but he was too far away to hear their conversation, if it could be called that. As the elf turned toward the thick cover of trees, Halbarad advanced to find out why Aragorn had abandoned his given duties.

"I just… I had to speak with Greenleaf… I am getting back to work now." the young ranger stammered his excuse.

"See, this is why it is this taking you so long… Stop getting distracted. You know you have a deadline… You did not make the first one-"

"I know. I am sorry. It will not happen again" Aragorn interjected gloomily. Without prompting, the young man set his course and made for the tents. He would not look up to his chieftain as he trudged past him. The inexperienced ranger knelt to earth once more and as he reached for the bucket of mud, tears of frustration began to assault his eyesight, making his vision swim.

He just could not do anything right… his chores, living up to great expectations, prove his skills, and now lashing out on friends. Today had turned out to be a heaping pile of failure. Never before had he felt so disappointed with himself, nor so lost.

The young ranger wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve to dispose of the salty drops that rolled down his face without his consent. He felt wretched for crying like this; it only proved everyone's theory that he * _was_ * still too young and not the apt ranger he thought he was.

** _Greenleaf was right… I am sorry… this is so pathetic._ **


	14. On My Own

**On My Own**

Chapter 14 - Prompt 87

* * *

Aragorn looked to the tears that were smeared across the sleeve of his leather overcoat, leaving bitter reminders of all that was wrong with him.

He couldn't stand it any longer.

He needed a break. He needed to be alone to sort out the whirlwind of complicated feelings that were churning on the inside. He needed some time to be on his own.

Aragorn knew he would not be granted this much needed time if he asked for it. While he could just up-and-leave, he knew there would be serious consequences for acting in such a manner.

But honestly, he did not care.

He was already in a heap of trouble, what more damage could he do? What would happen to him that has not happened out him before? Would he be given more work? Hear a lecture? Be kept back from patrols and fights? It was no different than his current standings for he was following the rules now and it felt like he was being punished anyway. The young man had reached a breaking point and he was sure one more push would send him over the edge.

He would leave on his own and he would not care one bit.

In a snap decision, the young man stood and made his way to his tent. He ducked inside and grabbed a few things; A cloak, his sword and a leather pack that his foster family gifted to him before he came out here. He was not expecting to be gone long, but he needed a few hours to himself before his bad habit returned and he foolishly lashed out at someone else in frustrated fury.

Within seconds, the young ranger was ready to be on his own.


	15. Stealing

**Stealing**

Chapter 15 - Prompt 21

* * *

Aragorn stole his tracks carefully as he maneuvered stealthily through the camp to avoid being seen. He needed to walk out of here without a trace, but the snow on the ground could easily be imprinted with his boot tracks, providing a dead give away to his whereabouts. If he had any hope of making out of here undetected, he needed a clever way to not only get past his fellow rangers, but leave no trace of his trail either.

The young ranger did a remarkable job of keeping himself from sight, ducking behind tents and darting across vacant areas to avoid being seen. Each passing moment found the young man successfully stealing away from under his comrade's noses.

The perimeter of the camp created the easiest way to move around, but getting from his current location to the woods had the ranger stumped. All it would take was a quick alert and the whole camp would be on the lookout for him. The expert rangers he was traveling with would not be fooled easily. They could read the earth as if a book with words lie open on the ground and Aragorn knew he needed to be tactful in finalizing his escape.

Opportunity shone brightly in the very snow itself several yards away, for there was a trampled trail leading into the woods that the rangers created when leaving and returning from their orc hunt.

If he could just get to that path, he knew his own tracks would blend into the well traveled road just as they seemed to do within the immediate camp.

Not far away, horses were hitched to a log to keep them from running off. Aragorn went to them. The first horse he came to, he untied the horse's halter from the hitch and walked the stolen horse across camp, using the steed as a moving shield. By doing so, he evaded detection even from the casual glances of passerbys.

Once at the start of the forest trail, Aragorn tied the horse off onto a nearby stump, and strode away into the dense forest.

He knew he would pay for this later, but stealing his sanity back as well as his own space for a few hours would be well worth it in his mind.

He needed this.


	16. Fellow Sufferer

**Fellow Sufferer**

Chapter 16 - Prompt 97

* * *

"STRIDER!" a shout resonated through the forest and carried a ways until the wind collided with it and brushed it aside. The air continued to frolic through the chilled landscape and it combed through the dark wavy locks of hair belonging to a ranger who was looking at every detail of the forest.

Halbarad was a wreck.

He did not know yet if he was scared about Aragorn's sudden disappearance or furious. Right now the only thing he could process was the concern he had growing inside. Aragorn needed to be found. This was not like him.

He went to check on the young ranger to see how his chores were coming, but the tent area stood vacant and no progress was made on his work. At first, the Dunedain Chieftain was nearly boiling with anger thinking the boy was yet again deliberately casting off his chores, but after searching for Aragorn in his tent and discovering his things were missing, the ranger leader quickly went into scouting mode.

Aragorn was not in the camp and though everyone was looking for him, no one could find any leads on the future king. The young ranger seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Halbarad remembered that earlier, Aragorn said he tried to make amends with Greenleaf over an exchange of words. Though the chieftain saw the general direction the elf took off in, he did not know exactly where he was. He hoped that the boy had gone searching for the elf and could be found within his company, but the surrounding forest was free of any tracks and there was no response to his calls.

"STRIDER!" Halbarad cupped his hands and called out then ceased all movement to listen to the woods, hoping that the young ranger's voice would drift to him, but the only thing he could hear was the wind pushing the tree branches around.

The chieftain began to fill his lungs to let out another shout, but he jumped at the sound of an unexpected voice behind him.

"What is going on?" the fluid voice was soft, but a hint of worry was easily detected. Halbarad whirled around and looked about, landing his sights on the blond elf who stood within the branches of a tree. Whether the ranger simply overlooked the elf, or if Greenleaf came forward was unknown, but the chieftain let his breath out in startled relief.

"Strider… is he with you?"

"Nay." the elf said and shook his head as he responded.

"I was afraid of that..." the ranger huffed. "He is missing."

"Missing?...How so?" The fair creature's brows knit in worry after hearing this, but he was a little reluctant to let himself get worked up.

"I don't know where he is. I thought he managed to sneak off to find you, but…" Halbarad's voice dissolved as the sight, void of Aragorn, finished his sentence. The wind made another pass and the two let the silence stretched between them.

"Where else could he have gone to?" Legolas asked quietly. He looked off into the woods using his keen vision to try and find any trace of the man, but he knew it was foolish to do so. Had Aragorn come this way the elf would have heard him walking on the crunchy snow.

"I don't know. We checked his tent and the ravine off some distance away, but still cannot find him. We cannot find any of his tracks either and that has me worried… This is not like Strider. Something is not right... What if someone has him?... Ah!" Halbarad grit his frustrations out as he rested his hands on top of his head. He immediately went back to searching and made another call of the man's name, but his worry turned to anger and the shout was a barked demand.

"STRIDER!"

Legolas flinched.

"Who would have him?" the elf asked as the man strained his ears to hear a response from the missing boy.

"Who wouldn't have him?!" Halbarad sharply replied back.

"Well, for one, I doubt that there is anyone present in these woods besides your party. Not only have I been among these trees nearly all day, but so have you. I have not so much as come across a hint that others were around… with the exception of the orcs that you dispatched, have you seen anyone else?"

Halbarad did not respond but looked to the forest once more while the elf continued to talk.

"Besides," Legolas shrugged his shoulders as he delivered the rest of his thought. "What need or want would anyone have with him?" Again, the elf did not claim the man was worthless, but he knew that if there were foes out there, using a single, young, inexperienced man as a pawn in whatever plan they had seemed unlikely. If there were people out there, Halbarad and the commanding officers would be the target, or even Legolas himself. Should word have leaked that the Mirkwood Prince was traveling alone in the northern woods would surely spark an interest in a lunatic looking for power or a hefty ransom from the Woodland King… but Strider?

Halbarad huffed and shook his head slowly, not necessarily disagreeing with the elf, but almost as if he was uncertain of the thoughts running wildly through his mind and it puzzled the elf. Halbarad knew that Legolas had no idea about the real 'Strider' and who the young man was destined to become - which was a good thing - but it was hard to get the elf to understand Halbarad and his predicament.

"Halbarad..." the elf started, but did not know what to say to make the situation any better. He had already been Aragorn's verbal punching bag and did not wish to take any demeaning remarks from the leader. "You are a very logical man… do you really think someone snuck into your camp and took him hostage without your knowledge?"

Halbarad just stared at the elf in the tree. Legolas continued.

"He has more fighting skill than you give him credit for. If someone did enter camp, I think he would be able fight back... And if he * _is_ * so incapable, I think he would have at least been able to cause a scene, getting everyone's attention."

Halbarad listened to the words and though it made sense, it did not exactly settle his worry. The ranger crossed his arms and looked up to the treed elf. "You think he left on his own accord?"

Legolas let out a heavy breath, but nodded in agreement. "I think he believes you are being rather hard on him."

Halbarad did not like to hear this. He looked off and resumed scanning the forest. "It is not an excuse. He has to come back. We cannot leave him out there."

"I agree; it is not an excuse and if he did just up and leave, abandoning his duties and leaving behind-" Legolas cut his own words off. What was he saying? That it was wrong? That it was foolish? That it was stupid?

That was exactly what he had done with his people and the reason why Legolas found himself here now.

"Will you help us find him?" Halbarad's voice called up to the elf, pulling him from his tormenting thoughts.

Legolas did not respond right away and he looked off.

Halbarad took the elf's lack of words as a dismissal on the matter. "I'm heading back to organize a scouting party. If you see him pass this way, would you at least tell him to return?"

"I know you have the best intentions, but I think in this instance, some time and space would do him some good. He is frustrated just as-"

"It-is-not-safe-out-there!" Halbarad punctuated his words to the elf as he cut Legolas off. He felt like he had uttered those words more times than he cared to speak them in recent times. What did he need to do to get that point across? Halbarad knew he was being over bearing, but he * _had_ * to be. The fate of men was placed in the young man.

And there Legolas could feel the familiar frustrations of his own upbringing in having no one believe in him despite his every attempt to be seen a formidable warrior, strong leader and voice of authority among his people. It was hard for the elves to let their prince grow up, but it was a battle he had to suffer through and found that the young ranger was walking those same footsteps. It was so odd to find a fellow sufferer in the young Dunedain, but it was there; all the same will, drive and determination were deep seated in Aragorn, just as it had been - and still was - in Legolas.

"But you going after him, to lecture him and tell him how wrong he is not going to help matters. Does he need to return? Yes; I do not disagree with that, but I think you will be making matters worse by bossing him around."

"Don't tell me!" Halbarad warned darkly. "You do not know nearly half of it. I cannot allow any ill to befall him. He needs to come back and if must drag him back here in cuffs, then so be it. I will not risk it and fail in the promises I made. If Strider is that miserable here then he can just go home, but running off like this is * _not_ * an option."

Halbarad turned and started for camp.


	17. Hunting

**Hunting**

Chapter 17 - Prompt 91

* * *

Legolas' keen blue eyes tracked Halbarad's steps as the ranger walked away.

This just did not feel right. He could not explain why he felt the need to intervene, but despite the bitter word exchange between himself and Strider, Legolas oddly somewhat sided with the young ranger. Just as Halbarad said, sneaking off was a poor choice, but the elf knew that some alone time could be beneficial to prevent another outburst of anger.

Surely Halbarad and the other officers would make matters worse with their overbearing protectiveness. Legolas could only imagine how he would react to such actions if they were applied to him, so the elf did the only thing he could conjure up to do.

"Halbarad..." the elf called out and waited for the Dunedain Chieftain to turn and face him. "I... can go after him." Legolas offered.

Halbarad raised a brow at the elf. "You will go after Strider?" he repeated the elf's statement as a question. Doubt crept into his strong voice and he stared at the elf cautiously.

"Aye. If you wish."

Halbarad did not respond right away. It was evident that he was contemplating the matter, but he did not pounce on the offered help as the elf expected. Legolas knew the rangers were cautious around him and this was certainly true now. Legolas elaborated on his thought, trying to offer reassurance in his logic.

"You know Strider is frustrated, as are you. Two strong personalities who refuse to bend to either side of logic is not going to make matters any better and it certainly will not encourage Strider to come back as you wish."

"And you think you can get him to come back?" the leader asked, trying to test the elf's confidence in the matter.

"...No." Legolas said carefully. Halbarad began to protest, but the elf held up a hand, asking for a moment to be heard out. "I do not offer to go out there and drag him back. You think it is an unsafe world out there, but Strider meant to get lost in it… and… well, he needs to. He needs to figure this out on his own. I know little about mortals and the effects of time on them, but I think him to be at that age where he needs to work this out and come to his own decision after he has time to collect himself and think rationally."

"You are suggesting what then?"

"I offer to hunt him down to keep an eye on him. * _Should_ * any danger be found, I will be there. When I find him I will talk with him. Besides. If you find him and end up dragging him back here against his will, do you honestly think he will stay put? You will be back at this on the morrow, I am sure... yet it will be worse!"

Halbarad rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he mulled over the offer. The elf had very valid points, but he did not like the idea of allowing the young man to wander about. He had seen the elf fight a few times and knew his skill with both blades and bows was exceptional, but all it would take is one little slip up for disaster to take over.

"I am not suggesting you stop looking for him." Legolas added. "But… I can make faster time in the trees and I am bound to track him down before you."

The ranger let out a heavy foggy breath. "Can you make me a promise?" he asked and looked up to the elf who was still in the tree.

"It depends on the promise."

"Just..." Halbarad sighed once more. He could not believe what he was about to agree to. "If you find him before us, just do not let him get too far. My fear is that the orcs we took out might not be the only group and I do not want Strider to run into any more fell creatures on his own. And if there is any danger, please make haste to get back to safety. Preferably here. Do not encourage him to take on an army because he is so eager to do so."

Legolas ran his tongue over his teeth as if to try and remove the smile trying to bubble up. He knew if there was a desperate need to to singlehandedly fight an army of orcs then he would risk it, but even the elf knew to take caution when dealing with the evil beasts. Living in Mirkwood, which was infested with the dark creatures along with giant spiders, tainted wolves and a whole slew of other foul beasts, taught Legolas from a very young age not to act * _that_ * brash.

"Of course Halbarad."

The chieftain looked about as if he were still contemplating the terms, but did give in.

"Alright." Halbarad reluctantly gave his agreement. "The woods in this area have been swept, but we have not made any passes over to the east in recent time. The forests stop just before the mountain range. It is an unsettling place. Please stick to the cover of the trees if he has gotten that far. I do not want him venturing where he could easily be picked off in the open."

"Ah… yes, agreed." the elf said. He had seen maps of the northlands and knew of the area Halbarad was speaking of, but he never had any reason to study it closely on any given cartogram. Should they come across a landscape void of trees, Legolas would know to go no further.

"And… don't let him spend the night out there either… Please." Halbarad said. "Try to get him back here before nightfall. The cover of dark is-"

"Dangerous." Legolas cut Halbarad off as he agreed with the statement. Halbarad bobbed his head slightly, knowing that he was warning a honed warrior with common knowledge.

"I too will send search parties." Halbarad stated.

"I will take to the east since it is a place of concern for you." Legolas said and gave a determined nod before he climbed higher in the tree to begin picking out his rout.

"Greenleaf!" Halbarad shouted to the elf and Legolas halted his ascent. "...Be careful." he called out.

The elf's lips split into a humorous smile, but he only nodded. Within minutes, the elf disappeared into the trees.

Instantly, the prince took to scanning every inch of the forest within the leafless trees. Though the thick woods hindered the vastness in which he could see, his vision was far better than any mortal and he efficiently gave the area a sweeping glance and pressed on.

Legolas knew these woods were very dense and if he had any chance of finding the lone ranger, he had to start thinking like one. It was a ploy used to track prey when hunting and though Legolas had no intention of shooting the man down, finding him quickly and quietly was the same common principle.

The first thing Legolas needed to as a hunter was locate tracks and that was far easier said than done.

Despite the old snow on the ground that would alert anyone to a creatures passing, the forest was void of any such signs. The ranger's encampment was littered with them, but as soon as you were a few yards away, the only real set of tracks one could locate was the crude main road used to enter and exit the camp. If the other Dunedain could not locate their comrade's tracks in the snow that were freshly produced, then Legolas knew his prey to be cunning; Strider had thought well enough to take a cautious rout in order to travel.

With no other leads, Legolas made for the ranger's road.

Travel time was decent as the elf walked a very calculated path on the branches, allowing him the privilege to walk freely among the trees, while in the trees. He made a leap from one branch to the next and before too long, the tracked road was found.

The footprints and crescent impressions of horseshoes were a trampled mess on the road. They followed the direction of the last march that took the passerbys to the south, back to camp.

That was polar opposite where Strider was bound to be.

The decision to walk against the tracks was made more-or-less for Legolas and the elf began to walk above the trail for a distance, stopping every now and again to listen to the voice of the forest. Sometimes - just sometimes - you could hear your quarry and that would provide a major breakthrough in tracking your target.

He had little success however, so he pressed on to the north while following the road.

Gusts of wind came and went and with the rolling air currents, vibrant blue birds dashed through the trees. It seemed they were the only living things out here other than the elf.

He maneuvered from tree to tree, walking a horizontal path that mimicked the ranger's road, but as distance was covered, the trail began to fade somewhat. By this juncture, the rangers were bound to spread out to make their mass appearance diminish and it would not be long before the road disappeared altogether, leaving the elf in what felt like uncharted territory.

Legolas halted and sighed as he looked at the tree branches before him to pick the easiest route to traverse over the next few yards. He knew trying to find the man was a major undertaking, but he honestly did not think the young ranger could be this sneaky with his escape.

" _I heard rangers were hard to find,"_ he said outloud to himself in elvish " _...but this is not quite what I imagined…._ _Where are you_ Strider? _Where did you go_?"

As the elf looked about the forest once more, a sudden brown mass fell past his vision and headed to the forest floor. The elf watched as the cap and shells from an acorn fell to the wintery ground and landed in the road.

Puzzled, the elf looked to the shells, then chanced his sights above his head, presumably where the matter came from. He was a little surprised to see a lethargic squirrel sitting on a branch above his head. The furry creature was looking intently over the branch while hugging it to make his form as minimal as possible to deter detection, but the elf found him any way. The beady black eyes of the tree rodent watched the elf silently and it did not even budge a fine whisker.

It was odd to the elf to find this small animal out here during the bitter winter months. However, the nut husks that were cast away lead the elf to believe the small critter came out of hibernation for a late seasonal meal from its hidden forest horde.

He smiled faintly to the bushy-tailed mammal before stepping away, but the grey rodent let out a chirping bark and regained the elf's attention

" _Tsik, tsik, tsik, chrrrrrrr!_ "

The elf spun around to find the critter on its hind legs, erratically swishing its tail as the tiny front paws were held at its white chest. The small animal was intently watching the elf and was clearly very disturbed.

" _What_?" the elf asked in elvish with clear confusion as he quirked a brow at the reprimanding ball of agitated fluff.

" _Chrrrrrrr! Chrrrrrrr! Quaaa! Tsik, tsik, tsik, chrrrrrrr!_ "

The elf wrinkled his nose as he cocked a confound grin to the bizarre animal. He shook his head with a chuckle.

" _What?!_ " the elf snickered.

" _Drrrr…. Drrrrr._ " the squirrel looked to the forest floor at the discarded waste before looking back at the elf and whipped its tail into a storm. " _Chrrrrrrr! Quaaa! Tsik, tsik, tsik, chrrrrrrr!_ "

The elf did a double take of the ground, trying to find reason with the rodent's persistence. All he saw was the bark-like hull of the eaten nut being rocked gently by the passing wind in a depression of snow.

Legolas huffed the air from his nose as if humored before he looked back to the squirrel. Again the rodent looked to the ground at the remnants of its meal.

" _Tsik, tsik, tsik."_

Legolas followed the animal's sight line and intently studied the shelling-

No…

The shelling was in… a footprint…

Flabbergasted, the elf turned to the furry critter, but the squirrel knew the elf caught on and bounded away in a blurry zip of grey.

Legolas smirked, thankful for the unexpected help in his hunt.

" _Hanna Lle_ " (elvish for thank you) the elf said quietly to the retreating animal as the tiny creature made for a hole in a nearby tree and darted inside.

Legolas wasted no time and descended the tree to take a further look at this gifted clue.

After brushing away the shredded acorn shell, the elf made out the distinct shape of a footprint within in the crusty snow. What was so odd, was this one went * _against_ * the rest and there was only one set.

The elf could not believe he had missed this sign in his tracking, but as he back tracked, he could pick up on the very clever ruse used to hide the steps.

Strider matched his strides to step carefully within the pre-trampled snow, tip-toeing here and there so previously made footprints covered his up.

"You devious man..." Legolas said.

Being so far from the encampment, it was becoming clear that the ranger gave up his hiding, thinking he had gotten far enough to not need to cover his tracks.

From where the elf stood, he could easily find the man's path, even among the other lightly trampled snow. The footprints headed in a general eastern direction.

Legolas took to the trees once more, his hunt renewed.

It would not be long until he had his intended prey in his sights.


	18. Spies

**Spies**

Chapter 18 - Drabble # 78

* * *

Aragorn felt so much better.

He had not been walking very long, but he covered his ground fast. He was finally in an area where he was making his own tracks rather than walking in someone else's and he was relieved he had managed to steal away without being stopped.

He took a deep breath, allowing the crisp air to roll into his nostrils, savoring the refreshing clean scent of the woods.

It was incredibly peaceful out here. Not a soul was around to utter a sound and it felt like pure bliss to not have to hear anyone boss him around. Right now he was his own boss and could chose do as he pleased for a while. He knew he better soak this rare opportunity up because when he got back, he was certain he would not find peace like this for a very long time.

He knew he made a huge mistake in leaving, but his logic held no guilt over him, for at that very moment, he could feel his heart rate lesson and the tension caused by his frustrations and disappointment started to slack.

His bad idea was completely worth it.

The young ranger slowed his steps, eventually coming to a stop and he took a moment to appreciate the landscape and his stolen moment of solitude. The woods felt easy and void and the young man could not help but feel at home among these trees. Though he was leagues away from his foster home, the same still tranquility that was predominate over Imladris seemed to seep out of every fiber of these woods and it did his heart good. He closed his eyes, imagining that he was walking under a familiar canopy. The elven road to the river could almost be felt under his feet and his ears distorted the sound of the blowing breeze. The twigs and branches that snagged in the wind created a familiar rumble and had he not known better, the young ranger could swear the Bruinen Falls were close by.

He lost himself in his mind as he reminisced on his home. He thought of his family and now desperately wished his brothers were here. He missed them.

Elladan and Elrohir were known to others as fierce warriors with a dark hate for orcs, but Aragorn knew them as lively pranksters, ready for fun at a moment's notice. He could use their lighthearted camaraderie right now and longed to be able to talk to them about his confusing feelings. The twin elves had their own sort of logic that came from the odd notion that they were nearly two thousand years old but were still considered to be young elves. As a child he only ever saw the two as adults, but now, fully grown himself, Aragorn found a resemblance in their stages of life. They felt a little close in age and the young ranger found it easy to take their advice over anyone else's since they all could relate.

A sudden spark of light magic shot through his awareness. He could almost feel the presence of his elven brothers nearby. He smiled and welcomed the recognizable elven auras as it brought forth the image of the identical brothers.

* * *

Legolas jogged easily through the thick tree branches, pausing his rush only to take caution when the sturdy branches grew thin and swayed under his weight.

It surprised the elf how far the man had actually gotten and the archer dashed through the treetops as he followed the young ranger's trail below. The tracks crested a small hill and disappeared over the other side and patiently, the elf followed.

As soon as the elf cleared the gentle ridge, he caught sight of his quarry off in the distance. Strider was standing in a small clearing surrounded by large trees. His face was uplifted and his eyes were closed. The man did not speak, but he voiced relief as he drew in a few deep breaths and let them out in as content sighs.

The elf quirked a self satisfied grin upon his face for his success in finding the young man.

However, his grin turned puzzled as he took in the sight of the young ranger just standing there. Legolas watched for a small time, looking about to make sure there was no more to this scene than he even realized. The man began to talk to himself and the soft words drew the elf closer with silent caution.

"I miss you, my brothers." Aragorn said as he exhaled heavily. "How I wish you could be here right now." He shook his head knowing that the mental picture was just that –fiction - and his brothers, nor any other member of his extended family, were not anywhere near him. The ranger begrudgingly opened his eyes to take him back to his reality. When he did, the image of his adoptive siblings faded, but the presence he had conjured up did not.

Legolas stopped his advancement mid step as the man came out of his daydream. He was not sure what to do for he had not come up with a carefully planned explanation as to why he was here. While the elf did not need to rehearse every aspect of his life before he lived it, the last thing he wanted to do was wing his cause and offset the calm mood the young man seemed to be in. He knew if the ranger saw him first, the situation would go south. This could be interpreted as Legolas hunting him down to take him back and prove Halbarad was right.

Legolas backed up while keeping a watchful eye on the ranger, his attention riveted on the man to make sure his position was not given away just yet. The prince needed a plan.

As the elf made for a tree trunk to take cover, the tip of his bow caught a branch that he had previously ducked under and the sound of the wooden tool scraping against its raw form sent an unnatural clank through the woods.

The elf mentally kicked himself as he practically jumped behind the nearest tree trunk at the exact moment the ranger turned to investigate the noise.

Strider was not alone and the young man could feel his rising frustrations in his core. Was Halbarad after him? Who did he bring along? Where were they?

...Or was it Halbarad?

…Was it danger?

The young man kept his sights fixated in the general direction of the odd sound, but not a thing manifested from the forest. He saw nothing and heard nothing yet, the latter was not surprising since it was so quiet out here.

But even the stillness felt wrong.

He was being watched.

"Hello?!" Aragorn called out. It went against all code of safety to shout out like that, giving away his position especially since he was alone, but the man strangely felt safe… and agitated.

There was no response to his call and honestly he did not expect one. Slowly, the young Dunedain crunched his way through the snow, taking one cautious step after another and scanning the forest intently.

Legolas pressed himself against the tree trunk and held his breath. The only movement found in the regal prince was the slight fluttering of his golden locks as the wind kissed the tress playfully.

"Hello?!" The man called out again. He was sure there was someone out here and the noise was not at all in his head. However, as he back tracked to the place where the noise seemed to be generated, he could not find a single indication that anyone was here. His tracks were the only ones in the old snow and he saw no one darting about.

Legolas looked down upon the man and watched as the young ranger passed beneath. Each of the man's steps were calculated as he pressed on. The elf stealthily transferred himself to a new branch, making his way around the tree trunk to keep himself from sight. He slipped behind the rough wooden column and peered one eye around the bark he chose to stick close to.

Aragorn looked to the trees. His gray eyes scanned the branches, trying to find a place in the leafless canopy where a wood knock could have occurred naturally, but he found nothing.

The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand and it sent a ping of warning though the young ranger. He felt eyes upon him, and knew his every move was being watched. Whoever was out there knew where he was, yet the man could not find them in return. It was a spy's tactic and this did not bode well. Surely if one of his fellow rangers were searching for him, he would have had an earful of resentment for his stupidity for leaving, but no one rushed forward to berate him.

Perhaps it was not the other rangers.

Perhaps it * _was_ * danger.

Aragorn gulped.

He was warned about the risks of the woods and had been told multiple times he was a target due to the noble blood that coursed through his veins.

It was now that the man began to question the lone presence in the woods. This was not good.

Aragorn squared off his shoulders and set his stare with determination. No... this was what he had been fighting to do ever since he joined up with his fellow men. If danger was out there, he needed to face it just like he wanted to do all along.

His time to prove himself was now and the ambitious human mentally prepared himself for a fight.

He would not lose.


	19. My Weapon's Name

**My Weapon's Name**

Chapter 19 - Drabble # 86

* * *

Slowly, Aragorn reached for the pommel of his long sword. He pulled the mighty weapon free of the scabbard that was tied off around his hip. The sharpened steel hissed lightly as it was removed, but the man did not hear it. He was too focused on his surroundings to pay any attention to the voice of his own sword.

The man held the saber in front of him in a single hand. His posture was rigid with strong anticipation tainted with a dash of fear. He kept one hand free ready to block a blow should it come near and he held it out for added balance to counter the weight of his hefty weapon he clutched. His every sense was on high alert and Aragorn turned in a slow tight circle to scan the woods.

"Show yourself!" The young Dunedain demanded and he jerked nervously to face another direction as his echo waved back to him.

Still he saw no one.

Legolas kept a sharp eye on the man, but when the human's blade was pulled free, the elf could not help but grin at the scene below. Aragorn was challenging his pursuer, shouting off a demand that dared anyone to trifle with him, yet his stance was all wrong. His weapon was held unbalanced in one hand while he used the other arm as a counter to the weight. His posture was far too tense and though the man was alert and declared to be ready for an attack, his stance was severely lacking and left him open.

Aragorn looked goofy.

*** _He* might grow to be a great one?_ ** the elf mocked his father's words in his mind. ** _I hope your insight came from a credible source, Ada. Right now it is doubtful._ **

The young ranger began to back up to the tree Legolas was hiding in, seeking out the massive trunk as a shield to keep himself from being too vulnerable.

"Give up! Surrender! Or else you will feel the wrath of Naurtâl!" the man threatened darkly, still scanning the forest around him.

For someone who was eager to be out here and fighting, the young man looked pathetic. Should he be in any real danger, the elf knew it would be pure luck that the man made it out alive, especially if he were outnumbered. All of the man's training with Halbarad was thrown to the wind and he clumsily stood there, challenging his enemy.

The elf knew the man had better technique than this. He had seen it when the human was sparring with the other rangers, but right now Aragorn looked as though he held a blade in his hands for the first time and was acting upon a bluff with false skills.

"I can assure you Naurtâl has a nasty bite and I will make you regret this! Show yourself!" the man once again projected his booming voice to the vacant woods.

The elf could have been easy on the man, and could have given up his position passively. He could have stepped out calmly and made his presence known to keep tensions down.

But he did not.

It was time for Strider to learn a lesson - a hard one. Obviously lectures on the importance of being careful were not working and fighting tactics were far from his impulse as a honed warrior.

Besides, this was payback for the heated words the young man delivered to the elf who was only trying to help a few hours ago.

Legolas emerged from behind tree, his steps were far more perfectly placed than those of a cat's. He rounded the tree trunk to stand just behind the man and pulled one of his white handled knives from his back sling. Without a sound or any warning, the elf dropped to the earth directly behind the unsuspecting human.

Aragorn heard the slightest disturbance in the air around him and he tried to turn, but it was too late. Faster than he could even processes he found himself a hostage in his captor's grasp and firmly held against his foe with uncomprehending strength. The arm that held his sword was pinned to his side while his head was forced back to rest upon his abductors shoulder. A hand was clamped over the man's mouth to prevent a sharp cry of warning and the cold nip of steel bolted through Aragorn's scenes. A blade was held to his throat, rapidly cutting off any resistance.

Aragorn had no way of knowing the lethal edge was turned away from his vital area and he was in no danger, nor did he have a chance to get a glimpse of who snuck up on him. His mind screamed at him for making such a poor choice and he closed his eyes waiting for it all to end. His heart thumped like a thousand galloping horses and he panted desperately around the hand clasped around his face.

But still they stood there.

Weakly, Aragorn tested his captor with a jerk to his shoulder, trying to see if he could escape without cutting himself on the razor edge held at his neck, but more force was applied to him and the pressure on the blade increased.

Aragorn froze. This was it. It was all over. He was at his kidnapper's mercy.

They remained like that for some minutes and each passing second mounted the man's dread. His short life burst through his mind, but when it was over, he found he was still breathing and he had come to no harm.

The person behind him pulled in close and took an easy draw of breath before a warm, smooth voice sounded softly in Aragorn's ear.

"I am waiting for the wrath of Naurtâl... and have yet to feel it."

The man let out a massive breath as the speech sparked Aragorn's recognition. He sagged a little in relief. Legolas knew the man connected him to the captor and released the man with a playful shove. Aragorn stumbled away then spun around just as the elf sheathed his knife at his back.

"Greenleaf!" Aragorn said and hunched over to place his free palm above one shaking knee to hold himself up while sucking in his breath heavily. His sword-hand lowered the large weapon to the earth and the sharp steel cut through the hardened snow with ease. Aragorn was far too thankful to feel anything other than relief at the moment. His quick temper refused to rise for he was only too happy that he would live to see another day and it was the elf tracking him, not a dangerous foe.

Legolas kept a smug smirk on his face while he folded his arms across his chest almost to boast over his success. He watched as the young man gathered himself and when Aragorn straightened up he cocked a brow at the man.

"Who is Naurtâl?" Legolas asked evenly.

"What?" Aragorn still panted and squinted to the elf. His mind was reeling from near-death experience and it took a second for him to process what the elf was really asking.

"Naurtâl..." The elf said simply. "You said I would feel the wrath of him… or her."

"Oh." the man said with another pant. "That is my weapon's name."

* * *

_**If anyone does know the name of Aragorn's first sword, I would be happy to use that name if you could provide it to me. I tried to look it up, but all I could find were the various names of Andúril/Narsil.** _


	20. Crossing the Line

**Crossing the Line**

Chapter 20 - Prompt 30

* * *

"You nearly scared me to death!" Aragorn stated as he continued to breathe in, savoring the fact that he still lived to draw in breath. Legolas let out a soft snicker and shook his head causing the young ranger to glare at the elf. "It is not funny."

"Oh Strider..." the elf sighed and his cocky expression softened into a large smile. It * _was_ * funny, but he dare not say that to the young man.

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked with a low voice bordering disappointment. He began to fumble with the sword in his hand, trying with trembling limbs to sheathe his sword.

"Well..." The elf took in a deep breath himself. "I came to find you." He stated simply.

"Why?" the man's single word was dead.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Legolas placed his hands on his waist. Wasn't it obvious why * _anyone_ * would come looking for the young man? The elf was about to speak when Aragorn spoke.

"You followed me in secret, then snuck up on me like that?..." the irritation in the young man sprang back to life and the scowl on his face darkened. "You have crossed the line, Greenleaf" Aragorn said to try and make the elf feel guilty for his actions, but it didn't work.

"* _I_ * crossed the line?" the elf stated dubiously, but the man did not offer any other information. "And I suppose you can claim you remain in good standings?" there was a slight chuckle in the elf's fair voice as he went on to explain the irony. "Taking off, leaving you duties behind without a word to anyone... You were sneaking too, for I saw your attempts to foil your own tracks."

Aragorn looked to the ground guiltily. "Why did you come?" he asked flatly.

The elf shrugged his proud shoulders. "Despite his constant lectures on dangerous woods, Halbarad is a smart man and knows what he is talking about. His words should be heeded. I told him I would find you and-"

"So he sent you?... To track me down and do his dirty work?! To bring me back to camp and learn a lesson?!"

"If you would keep your tongue and perk your ears you could easily hear what I had to say, rather than place words in my mouth that I had no intentions of speaking." the elf raised a brow in warning as the man's face flushed. "He was going to come out here and drag you back himself, but I volunteered to come myself."

"I am not going back." Aragorn shook his head to gesture his demands as he stated his position in the matter. He hoped the stony face and unbending tone of voice would cut off the predictable argument.

"I did not say you had to." Legolas fixed his words with a certain authority that in turn accused the young man of jumping to conclusions once again.

That caught Aragorn off guard. He fully expected the elf to lay into him with the same argument he had heard before from his fellow rangers while using dark threats in being forced back to camp. But the elf agreed with his terms. Why?

As if reading the man's thoughts of shock and skepticism, Legolas continued. "Sitting silently in trees all day certainly gives one a unique perspective. I know the worry your comrades have for you, and to an extent I understand their reluctance to let you lose in this large world…. but I also know all too well the need for some space. You cannot be coddled your whole life."

"Then why * _are_ * you here?" the man asked now sincerely intrigued. It was doubtful the elf came all this way just to tell him to be careful and then dash off.

"Well…. I * _did*_ tell Halbarad I would keep an eye on you." the elf admitted.

The man stated his usual, but the tartness left his voice. He did not want the elf feeling like he needed to babysit. "You do not have to stay here. I can take care of myself."

Legolas could not help the sudden laugh that burst from his lips. "Ha! I beg to differ!" he said. Slowly the red color in the man's tense features started to rise. "From what I just saw when you blindly challenged someone spoke very differently on the matter. Seriously, a push from the wind would have been enough to send you to the ground. Did you forget all fundamentals from your training?"

"Hey!"

"I know you have more sense than that Strider, but you are still far too green to be considered someone else's' danger. Go where you wish, but I will not let you go alone."


	21. Documentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some inaccurate facts in here that deals with early Middle Earth History… but I hope that if you find any, you can look past it. Enjoy!

****Documentation** **

Chapter 21 - Prompt 85

* * *

Aragorn just stood there. This did not feel right. He had been on the path of constant resistance for so long, that the elf's acceptance on his stance in staying out here felt as if it were a trap or some kind of trick.

"You are not forcing me back?"

"Not unless you want me to." the elf said. "Though I do advise you use caution in your decision in where to go."

The blond creature turned his face to the sky and peered to the blue expanse past the stiff, leafless branches of the trees. He took in a deep breath, but it was not to expel any feelings or express his displeasure. It was slow and steady, almost as if he were testing the air. After a moment, he turned back to the forest and sought the young man before him.

"I smell snow." the archer explained simply.

This was new to the ranger. He grew up among the Noldor-elves and knew their senses were far superior than any mortal, but he had never heard of the ability to sniff out unseen snow. Then again, the elf before him did not resemble a Noldor-elf.

"You… * _smell_ * snow?" the young man repeated back by way of a question. The elf just nodded.

"I know not how much is on the way, nor how long it is to last, but the wind does carry a heavy dampness that indicates snowfall is approaching."

It was impossible to predict the weather, but the man did not question the elf's senses. He accepted it. As if to visually make himself look stronger, he stood a little taller and lifted his chin.

"I am not afraid of snow." the ranger said. He did not want to give in, especially since he had fought so hard to be heard and he finally found an easy acceptance from someone. It was not ideal to get caught out in the middle of nowhere during a snowstorm, but if the weather got too bad, he knew how to hunker down and let the squall pass. He had done it several times before this season, not to mention he did it with his brothers when they went hunting when he was still in Rivendell.

The elf blinked as his eyes rolled, trying to hide it. Whatever. He knew the man had been living in the conditions of the frozen wilds for months now and was used to the winter elements. If he did not think it necessary to turn back, that was on him. He looked to have ample clothing to see him through a cold spell, and the elf could manage just fine with his simple elf fashion. Besides, they were only a few miles away from the ranger's camp. It should be nothing to get back if they needed to, even if they decided to venture further into the woods.

"Do you have a map?" the elf asked.

"Uh..." the man had to refocus and think. He looked to his pack that was slung across his shoulder and recalled the contents inside. He had a horde of healing herbs and medical supplies and few personal items, but as he brought forth a mental image of the pack's contents, he knew he didn't have a map. "No I do not."

The elf nodded slowly. "We covered a good amount of ground since departing from the rangers. Halbarad warned me not to cross the flats near the mountains for they have not deemed them to be clear of any fell creatures. I know what he refers too, but am uncertain how close we are to it."

The man's features wrinkled slightly as he smiled.

"I know where we are." Aragorn said. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he had an upper hand. Someone was now relying on * _his_ * expertise in these lands and it filled him with a renewed sense of pride and purpose. "I've been by this way several times. The flats are about… a mile or so east of us."

"How familiar are you with the surrounding terrain? Do you know what else is around?" the elf asked. While he had been venturing out with the rangers during the last few weeks, he had never been so far from home and did not know these lands very well. The thick forests may be keeping some hidden secrets that only those who stumbled upon them would know of.

"I do… Here, let me show you!" Aragorn said happy to prove he was useful. He stepped close to the elf and reached over the lithe creature's shoulder to pluck an arrow from the leather quiver across his back. The man walked off to a place where his tracks had not reached the old fallen snow and crouched to the earth. The elf followed and watched as the man used the dart's point to carve lines through the crusty snow, making a crude, yet effective map on the ground.

"Okay… So, the region of Arnor…. The town of Fornost and its rolling hills are to our west…" The man said and placed a dot to mark the city while making a few curved lines to represent a few hills. "Over here…. to our east... are the Ettenmoors Mountains, The Angmar of Old…." the man said while creating peaks to indicate what he meant. "These mountains connect to the Misty Mountain chain a little further to the east…. That would place Weathertop to our south… right about here…. And just below that… would be the Great East Road, which leads to Rivendell.

"Our camp is located about here…." he made an "X" in the snow to indicate the location of camp that was in the center of the triangulated landmarks. He proceeded to draw a line due north, illustrating the Ranger's road to and from their temporary wilderness home. "The road goes this way and this is where we broke from it. We traveled about a mile from it so that would place us…. here." Aragorn sat back and looked over his map, proud he was able to create the image of their lands with such ease. It was not drawn perfectly to scale and there could be a few minor details missing from the crude map, but his documentation was clear and it served it's purpose.

"And where is the tree line Halbarad was talking about. As I recall, it is here? Just before the Ettenmoors Mountains?" The elf's statement turned into a question, asking for the young man - who had wandered these forests - to validate his assumptions.

"The forest covers this expense..." he made a wavy oval indicating the tree's growth pattern in the north lands. Their current location was not far from an area void of all markings at the base of the closest mountains. "These are the flats Halbarad was speaking of. I know where they are, but have never been that far east in this area before."

"And that is The Angmar of Old..." the elf said, now a little doubtful of being out here. The Witch King had retreated to the foul lands of Mordor many thousands of years prior to his own birth, but the elf was a little uncomfortable being so close to a place that was once the epitome of evil.

The elf's uncertainty was keen in his fair voice and the young man looked up. "What? You do not want to go there? That evil has long since been gone." Aragorn tried to explain, forgetting temporarily that the elf was far older than him and did not need a history lesson.

"I know but..." the elf could not place his unease and the words he was bound to say ended up rotting. He shook his head slightly not quite sure how to voice his worry, but gave up. The man knew he was reluctant to go there and that was all that really needed to be said. "That is not where you intended on going, was it?"

The man shrugged casually. He did not know where he was really going when he came out here, but he was unfazed by the idea. "Why not?"

"You * _want_ * to go there?"

Again, Aragorn shrugged.

"Why not go elsewhere?" Legolas asked. "To the north or-"

"Well, to the north, that is where the orc battles took place earlier that Halbarad carried out. I mean... I guess I could venture that way-"

"To the south?" the elf interrupted. He did not want to give the brash young human any ideas.

Again, Aragorn shrugged but became annoyed with the constant questions and his repeated gestures. "My company is probably combing every inch of the forests. If they see me, even you will not have a say in my decisions to remain out here. I'll be forced back."

"West?" Legals asked. He was surprised as the man's eyes narrowed.

"... You are not… * _scared_ * are you?" he asked the regal being with a slight mischievous smile.


	22. Parlay

**Parlay**

Chapter 22 - Prompt 25

* * *

The elf glared at the human

"I am * _not*_ scared, * _just_ * cautious and I think it would serve you better to act the same way in places you know little about." The bitterness in his words was well reserved, but they were still far from friendly.

Aragorn cringed internally. This was feeling like a lecture all over again. "Evil has not dwelled there for… the longest time." the young man said.

"The past and present are two different things. If no one has swept the area as Halbarad said, how can you claim it to be safe and completely void of all danger now?"

"And why would it just suddenly spring into darkness?" Aragorn fired back.

"The evil forces of the world have been roused by the war near the Lonely Mountain. Places that were once dormant could prove to be an ideal hiding place for the dark armies that want to take any lands by force. Especially to retaliate after their recent heavy loss.

"Gundabad… an old orc fortress to the north-east use to lie untouched for many hundreds of years, abandoned by the masses that once used its tunnels and thick walls as a stronghold…." the elf lost his words as he was taken back in his mind. It was only a few weeks ago that he and Tauriel chased down an orc leader, Bolg and his contingent of armed soldiers to the long forgotten lair and discovered the massive rallying forces preparing for war against men, elves and dwarves.

Who knew what The Angmar of Old held now.

"Greenleaf?" Aragorn asked as the elf seemed to become lost and stared off. At the mention of his name, the elf snapped out of it. "Just because a place was once dormant does not mean it will remain thusly."

"Then it should not be ignored." Aragorn pointed out. "If evil is congregating there, would it not serve everyone to know about it so it can be stopped before the problem grows?"

"We will not be able to stop them, Strider." Legolas countered. He was out here with a very inexperienced young ranger whom he vowed to protect. If he had been out here with another strong warrior he would take the gamble and go for it. If he were with Tauriel he certainly would… have…

...Tauriel...

Again he was pulled from his cloudy thoughts as Aragorn spoke up. "I know that, but we can take notice of what is going on. The two of us can slip close enough to the place undetected."

"No. We should get Halbarad and the men, possibly send word for others-"

"That many people will be a dead giveaway to anything watching from afar, even if we are silent rangers!" Aragorn pointed out. "I am not saying we act as foolish as everyone * _thinks_ * I am and take orc armies on head first... * _if_ * they are there. I know I am eager, but I do know better!

"However, we are already close to the Ettenmoors Mountains, which will save us valuable time in determining if more orcs are about. The last group of orcs that came through our way have been destroyed. If their comrades are in the mountains waiting for them to return, do you not think they will start to get rowdy? We will see something, of that, I am sure. I think it would be best to scout it out now rather than leave it and let the camp became engulfed in a surprise attack that * _we_ * could have prevented!"

A sudden hope ensnared the young ranger. As he spoke his plan of heroic acts, he realized this could be the ultimate parlay for the young man. He could turn his newly found freedom into a brave deed, passing along crucial information to Halbarad and his other officers that could save numerous lives; both the simple folk of the lands as well as his fellow rangers.

And perhaps his men will finally see him as an asset to their forces, rather than a kid who needed to be protected.

And maybe… just maybe, Aragorn would not have to receive an earful of negativity from Halbarad when he returned. He knew he was going to be in heap of trouble for running off, but perhaps if he stopped danger, his stupidity could be seen as an unlikely miracle. He hoped this would go over well. He just needed to get the elf to agree.

"Darkness is well on its way." Aragorn continued as the elf looked off. It was clear he did not want to agree with this. "Orcs are known to attack at night. If there is any kind of danger, we could be running out of time. And it is not the just the rangers I am concerned with. The small towns surrounding us will be caught in the same dangers. They are not fighters and will stand no chance against the orcs. They would be able to roam free until they came to the next major force… and that would be Rivendell - * _if_ * they go south. If not, who knows where they would go and how far their destruction will spread?!"

Aragorn watched the elf intently, trying to will the elf to agree.


	23. Mixed Feelings

**Mixed Feelings**

Chapter 23 - Prompt 89

* * *

** _Come on Greenleaf… Say yes, agree with me. I know you are reluctant, but you know it is the right thing to do._ ** Aragorn encouraged mentally. He had seen his foster brother's unusual way of communicating with each other, as if having an extra sense that was unique between just the two of them. The two could practically read each other's minds at times. He knew the elf before him was not close to him, and he himself was a mortal, but if he just try hard enough, perhaps he could push his will onto the hesitant elf.

Legolas did not move. He was processing the young Dunedain's words, trying to find fault with what the ranger was arguing. However, despite his young age, there was a hefty amount of wisdom in Strider's logic. If the rangers were taken by surprise from an unknown force, the fatalities could be massive. He did not want that.

Yet he was still doubtful. It was a large risk and one he did not know if he should take. He did not want to toy with the man's life after promising Halbarad to keep Strider safe. This ran parallel to the last time he acted as a war scout. He and Tauriel had tracked down Bolg and his army to do the same thing; set off an early warning to his people who were marching to war over dead gems. Both he and Tauriel had a few close calls in the detection of their presence near the Red Tower. It was a deadly mission.

But that was different. A few weeks ago he was traveling with a skilled warrior who could defend herself. He knew Tauriel well and the two had hundreds of years of experience fighting together against every kind of evil force imaginable. There was a unique trust and bond between them that developed from knowing each other personally and professionally. This young ranger, though a friend, was still practically a stranger to him and was not nearly as skilled as his last partner in arms.

He wanted no part in placing Strider in a dangerous situation.

But… what about the people?

With a heavy sigh, the elf turned conflicted blue eyes to the young man. "Strider, I do not think it wise. Not now. If you feel this strongly about taking action, let us head back and get others-"

"There might not be any time!" Aragorn reiterated. "I know you think it unsafe and I know what you said about keeping a promise to Halbarad in regards to my well being. But if we turn back now, can you say chances of survival will go up? Mine or yours?... It won't! We will be ambushed and we will end up like everyone else… dead… And what then?! The dark creatures continue to wreak havoc over these lands! I know I am young, but I * _am_ * a ranger and took a vow to act as such! This is my duty!"

Legolas let out a sigh as he looked over the forest. This was not just Strider's duty. It was the duty of any able bodied soldier to prevent the darkness from spreading. As if to come to the young ranger's aid, a voice faintly filtered through the prince's awareness, but it turned his blood cold.

** _It is our fight... It will not end here! With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world? Tell me mellon, when did we let evil become stronger than us?**_

The prince clenched his jaw and dropped his sights. But rather than finding something blank to focus on, he caught sight of the etched map in the snow …. They were so close to the flats already.

He understood both sides of the argument equally. He knew what Strider was after. He had a good heart and wanted to do a noble thing. And this not the first time he needed to ponder over Tauriel's words… But this was The Angmar of Old…. * _Angmar_ * for crying out loud! Why was he even contemplating the idea?!


End file.
